


all night thing

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Minor Bokuto-Typical Angst, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: The biceps guy just stares at him, saying nothing. It’s an unnerving switch from how loud he was being the entire time he waited in line. Tetsurou stares back, taken in for a moment by the guy’s big golden eyes, the way he’s scrunching up his nose and squinting like Tetsurou’s a late-game Jenga stack and it’s his turn to make a move.Does it still count as a meet-cute when a phone sex line is involved in your coffee shop AU?





	all night thing

**Author's Note:**

> [SASO BR1 prompt from DW user starrwinter.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9804306#cmt9804306) I'm sorry this didn't go in a NSFW direction. It just sort of happened this way. And once again I fail at doing an under-500-word fill. Oops. P.S. I know little about college campuses in Japan, but they are definitely still in Japan. P.P.S. I do love you, Daishou, but Haikyuu is short on actual villains...

Koutarou has never actually punched anyone in his life (on purpose, anyway), but there’s a first time for everything. And yeah, yeah, maybe it’s not the best move to go punching your own volleyball teammates, especially at university level, but Daishou really, probably deserves a pop in the jaw for this betrayal.

“Still there, my guy?” says the voice on the other end of the line, cutting into Koutarou’s long, shocked silence. “Talk to me.”

It’s a nice voice, almost a quiet purr. He sounds kind, but with just enough of a commanding tone that it makes Koutarou want to spill everything to him. Which makes it that much worse that he’s apparently been given the number to a damn gay phone sex line as a prank, and not some kind of counseling hotline or whatever the fuck he stupidly thought Daishou was suggesting to him out of the kindness of his cold, scaly heart. How is this even a thing? Who even still uses an actual hotline to pay for pretend sex?!

_Stupid_. Koutarou lets out an anguished growl and tries not to snap his phone in his hand (it hasn’t even been that long since he’d gotten his last cracked screen fixed). “Yeah,” he grinds out, “yeah, look, I’m really sorry I wasted your time! I didn’t—this isn’t—ahhh, I can’t believe I _trusted_ that guy.”

“Hey, no need to apologize to _me_ , it’s your phone bill.”

His teasing tone, the little awkward laugh at the end, all that would usually annoy Koutarou even more, but it’s... kinda cute. Koutarou sighs into the receiver. How pathetic can he be, swooning over some random dude on the other end of a phone sex line? Maybe Daishou was onto something after all.

Then the guy says, “Um, this is going to sound weird, I know, but... you sound upset. Do you want to talk about it?”

  


✘

  


Tetsurou is absolutely _the worst_ at his night job. It’s a good thing he has more than one of them, and that he’s going to graduate soon and be able to stop all this moonlighting nonsense.

This wasn’t even the first time he’d ended up talking to a client about their problems instead of actually, y’know, just getting down to the phone sex thing. Not that his calls _never_ go the way his employers advertise, but he always feels incredibly awkward about it—no matter how sexy they tell him his voice is, how good he seems to be at figuring out what his callers need to hear. He much prefers to spend his nights putting his counseling education to some use... though his professors might have some things to say about that.

But he’s never slipped up this badly before. He almost told tonight’s caller his real name! He only caught himself in time to cut it short, claiming the dude could call him “Kuro.” So now whenever Kenma calls Tetsurou by his old childhood nickname, i.e., _always_ , he’s probably going to be reminded of this ridiculousness. Which is great, just perfect.

Tetsurou is also the worst because he has a shift at the café in the morning, and he’s just stayed up way too late talking to a stranger, and because he finds himself rolling around like a pleased housecat in his bed, and hoping the guy might call again sometime.

_The worst_.

  


✘

  


“What’re _you_ so cheery about this early?” Yukie asks the next morning as Koutarou flings himself into the seat beside her in their lecture hall.

He helps himself to a rice ball from the already half-empty container sticking out of her backpack. “Hmm, am I?” he asks, before stuffing the entire thing in his mouth, then attempting to signal her with a series of gestures amounting to _“Thanks for breakfast, it’s really good!”_

“Must’ve had a... stimulating night.” A few seats below them, Daishou has turned around and begun leering at Koutarou. Next to him, the girl Yukie mournfully says is his girlfriend (a claim Koutarou has some doubts about) smacks him in the arm.

“Oh, hey!” Koutarou yelps around his mouthful of rice before swallowing hard and grinning. “That number you gave me was really helpful actually!”

Daishou’s eyes narrow even more than usual. He stares at Koutarou until the girl smacks him again and he turns back around. “Stop being a creep,” she whispers, too loudly.

Yukie elbows Koutarou in the ribs and gives him _“What was that all about?”_ eyes, but their professor has entered the room. She’s the type who doesn’t allow for shenanigans in her lectures, so Koutarou shrugs, swipes another rice ball, and just keeps grinning to himself.

  


✘

  


The café is so busy that morning, Tetsurou suspects everyone at Todai stayed up as late as he did last night.

He’s vaguely concerned that Kenma is going to claw out the eyes of the next customer he notices pouring hot coffee into the trash bin after being asked if they wanted room for milk. Or the next customer who comes in just being too loud and obnoxious, like the cute guy with the biceps and the wild silver hair who’s currently yelling about how much he needs caffeine right now.

At the register, Kenma’s eyes go very wide and he shoots Tetsurou a look that says, _“If you don’t swap with me, every one of us will regret it.”_ So Tetsurou does, sidling up to the register with a grin as Kenma steps around him to pick up where he left off with half-finished drinks—a practiced dance.

“Yo, welcome to Nekoma, what can I get started for you?” Tetsurou rattles off, grabbing the marker from over his ear.

The biceps guy just stares at him, saying nothing. It’s an unnerving switch from how loud he was being the entire time he waited in line. Tetsurou stares back, taken in for a moment by the guy’s big golden eyes, the way he’s scrunching up his nose and squinting like Tetsurou’s a late-game Jenga stack and it’s his turn to make a move.

“Uh—” Tetsurou finally says, showing off his impeccable customer service skills.

But then Kenma touches his elbow, and holds up a bottle with some hastily scrawled characters on the label. “Kuro, was this supposed to be caramel or—”

“KURO!!” The guy at the counter has apparently found his voice again, all of it at once, along with the impulse to slam his fist on the counter. Kenma practically leaps two feet in the air and bolts behind the espresso machines again.

“Ah, that’s me?” Tetsurou says, trying to maintain his smile while thinking it’s kind of rude for this guy to yell his name—his _nickname_ —to get his attention, when _he_ was the one delaying the ordering process in the first place...

“Wow, and you’re really hot too,” the guy blurts out, head tilted to the side. Then his eyes go wide. “Shit, sorry! It’s me, Koutarou? Umm, we—we talked? _Last night_?”

This last part he says in a conspiratorial whisper, very subtle, and Tetsurou blinks at him for a few seconds before it all makes sense and he flings the marker he’d been twirling. His face goes hot as the conversation comes flooding back, especially the later parts of the evening. “We sure did,” he says, smoothly.

“Oh, right, yeah, you’re at work, I shouldn’t—I’m not creepy, I swear!”

Tetsurou grins crookedly. “I know. But you _are_ holding up the line, so...”

He pointedly ignores Kenma’s little smirk when he finally hands over the next cup, which has his phone number written beneath the order details.

  


✘

  


“Hey, Tetsu,” Koutarou says, weeks later, somewhat muffled by the tangle of black bedhead on the pillow beside him. He sets his phone back down on the nightstand carefully, as if it’s a thing that might sting him. “Do you know if either of your jobs are hiring?”

Tetsurou laughs with a snort that makes Koutarou flush warm with amusement and affection. Then he wriggles into a better spot under Koutarou’s arm and opens just one questioning eye. “Uh, maybe, why do you ask?”

“Ah, ha ha, well, I just got my phone bill for last month, and yeah...”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
